


Chance Meeting At A Bar

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers
Genre: First sexual fanfic, How do I tag?, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Sexual Interfacing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: Megatron merely went for a few drinks never did he imagine he’d bring back a beauty to his quarters!





	Chance Meeting At A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just saying first sexual fic so please be nice. Also I don’t regret writing this though I have a feeling I should...I don’t!

Chance Meeting At A Bar

Megatron gazed at the trembling form beneath him. Condensation already settling on the tri-color mechs plating. Sapphire optics slightly dull for the pleasure coursing throughout his entire frame. Megatron leered at the sight before him. He couldn’t believe that this beauty was in his berth! 

Granted when he went out to Maccadam’s Old Oil House he wasn’t expecting to bring a lovely mech back to his quarters. But how could he resist the tri-colored mech? With his broad shoulders, slim waist and long pedes. And to think he only went to the establishment only for a few drinks of high grade. Never would he had thought to meet this jewel!

~earlier~

Megatron entered Maccadam’s Old Oil House wanting to just ease up his tension with a few rounds of high grade maybe even drink a few new blends. Already the place was packed with different mecha each different frame types and sizes. Some flight compatible others not. The sounds of chatter surrounding the air while music played. 

The lights somewhat dim making mecha with vibrant colors such as lime green, cherry red and other neon like colors glow. Waiters with various drinks walked about serving the order drinks. 

He ignored the others not truly in the mood to socialize. Instead he made his way to the bar ordered a high grade and just sat there drinking his high grade. A few times he allowed his optics to wander to the other patrons around. Especially to those who pique his interest. But he had yet to go and talk to any. He merely chose to idle by the bar and peer at the patrons. 

Then he just happened to look to his right. Optics widening slightly as a smirk graced his dermas. Well now what a beauty that was close by. 

There at the far corner stood a mech leaning against the bar. Elbows propped up on the bar top, helm laying in one servo slightly tilted to the side while his other servo held up a glass of high grade swirling it ever so slowly. 

Megatron glanced around taking notice that the beauty seemed alone. Well he certainly couldn’t allow that fact to stand any longer now could he? He slowly stood up and made his way to the lone mech. Taking a seat right next to him. 

The mech didn’t even spare a glance at him. Megatron smirk broadened at that. He always enjoyed a challenge no matter what form it came in. 

“What’s a beauty like you doing all by your lonesome?” He said while smiling at the other mech. Said mech glanced at him a mischievous smirk spreading their dermas.

“Who says I’m alone?” Was the others reply a bit teasing. Megatron gave a questioning look while taking a drink from his glass of high grade. This mechs voice was very pleasing to listen to. A deep baritone if slightly lighter then his own if he was hearing right.

“Oh then forgive my assumptions lovely one.” Megatron said voice laced with amusement. The other placed their glass down on the counter top finally facing his direction while letting out soft chuckles. 

“That’s alright. In a way you are correct but at the same time not.” Megatron couldn’t help but stare at those pouty kissable dermas. They were just begging to be nipped at.

The tri-colored mech took notice of the grey mechs gaze. A small playful smirk formed as he laid his helm in his servo still slightly tilted to the side. His own gaze holding a glint of mischief and an underlying sense of lust. 

Megatron didn’t even notice the burning gaze. Oh no he was already imagining different ways to ravage the others dermas. All of the different ways to make the other pant and moan in delight. 

Okay maybe it wasn’t a smart idea to get aroused within public. Megatron reminded himself as he ushered those very arousing thoughts away. Returning his attention on the beauty.

“And what do you mean by that?” He inquired setting his glass down. The other gave a hum in response while circling the perimeter of his own glass with a blunt digit.

“Oh nothing really. Friends are still here but went off to mingle with the other patrons.” The mech said. Megatron quirked an optic ridge at that.

“And they just left you by yourself?” Those sapphire optics glanced at him as the question made the tri-colored mech chuckle while shaking his helm slightly.

“No, no I just rather wait then pursue.” Was the tri-colored mechs response his playful smirk becoming suggestive. Megatron gave a knowing smirk. 

“And do tell waiting for what?” He said. The other gave another hum. For a moment nothing was said the only sound being the others humming. Then the mech leaned in close to Megatron’s audials and whispered seductively, “Waiting to have your dermas pressed up against mine~.” 

The tri-colored mech pulled back leaning into his seat while chuckling lightly. Megatron gaped at the other. Slowly Megatron’s dermas lifted into a salacious grin. To think he had been caught off guard by the very mech he was planning to seduce!

“I believe that can be arranged.” He purred out. He wasn’t going to back down now! Not when this lovely mech made it known he was interested! They looked at each other each filled with lust.

“Shall we go then?” The other asked a hint of impatience making Megatron chuckle. He took hold of the others servo then looked into those sapphire optics.

“Once I’ve gain your designation lovely one.” Megatron said voice lowering to a more intimate octave. He felt the shiver travel down the others frame making him give a wolfish grin. 

“Optimus.” Optimus replied his voice breathless. Megatron leaned in right next to Optimus audial finial and whispered lustfully, “Well Optimus I can’t wait to have you _begging_ this night cycle.” 

He heard a small whimper escape the others intake making his grin widen. Oh how true those words were!

~present~

Megatron digits delved into sensitive transformation seams teasing the wiring making Optimus groan. His dermas attacking the others sensitive neck cables with playful nips and sensual licks. Optimus arched his back letting out small moans. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good! The grey mech grinned as he went to mouth his audial finial making Optimus gasp.

Optimus placed both his servos over the grey chassis shivering at the feel of those powerful jet engines rumble. Megatron gave a purr while still mouthing his audial finial eliciting a sweet moan out of Optimus. 

Optimus did enjoy all the attention Megatron was giving him but he also wanted to give the big mech pleasure too! He didn’t want to be the only one charged! 

His engines purred as he rolled his hips his aft coincidentally grinding against the larger mechs codpiece. Megatron gave an appreciative growl making Optimus purr again. Optimus still wanted to do more though! He tapped the others helm who raised it to give a questioning look. 

Optimus gave a smile while he spoke lustfully, “I want to touch you too.”

Megatron grinned as one servo rubbed the inside of one of Optimus’s lovely white thighs. The mech beneath him whimpering at the touch. Megatron whispered huskily against Optimus audial finial his hot breathe brushing against it, “Are you not touching me already _Optimus_?” 

Optimus trembled as he bit his lower derma forcing another whimper back. He wasn’t going to be swept away just yet! He looked at Megatron as he lowered one servo to the grey mechs codpiece. It was already so hot making him give a small sultry smile. He leaned into the others faceplate his breath grazing over the others dermas. 

“I _want_ to touch you.” Optimus said while lowering his own helm to the others neck cables. Giving his own nips causing the large mech to shudder slightly. 

Perhaps he should allow the smaller mech to do as he pleases. After all Optimus seems very eager to please him. Megatron chuckled as the other already tried to force him to roll over. 

“As you wish.” He purred out grasping the others waist as he rolled over so that he laid on his back while the tri-colored mech straddled his waist. Optimus let out a tiny squeak at the sudden movement but gave a tiny pout and weak glare at the grey mech.

“Little warning next time.” He muttered out as Megatron chuckled at his attitude. 

“I’ll remember to do that.” He said amused. Optimus huffed but quickly forgot his annoyance for a far more pleasant task at servo. He laid on top of Megatron for a nano-klik then began to move his servos about the others large frame. At times giving playful nips spontaneously catching Megatron off who’d yelp at the sudden nips. Optimus made sure not to ignore Megatron’s heating codpiece as he’d roll his hips slowly causing Megatron to groan. 

Slowly Optimus made his way down to stop above the heated plating begging to be given more attention. A playful smile spreading his dermas as he went to nuzzle the plating gently. Toying with transformation seams within the grey mechs hips who let out more groans. Optimus gave teasing licks to Megatron’s codpiece engines purring. 

“Open.” He said quietly while giving a caress to it with his servo. Almost immediately there was a click and the panel slid back for Megatron’s spike to come out standing tall. Optimus stared at it a look of pure carnal desire showing on his faceplate. Just the mere sight of Megatron’s spike made his valve walls constrict upon nothing! 

Obviously he wouldn’t be able to take the entire length but that didn’t matter to him! Wrapping a servo around the base he gave a light squeeze making Megatron grunt. Optimus let out a shuddered breath before leaning close and kiss the spike. Slowly letting his glossa lick the side while grazing his denta slightly against it which caused Megatron to throw his helm back letting out a moan. Hearing Megatron’s moan sent shivers down his spinal strut. Which encouraged Optimus to do more!

Slowly trailing up to the head he noticed transfluid already swelling up which he gladly licked away. Megatron was already bucking his hips forward making Optimus giggle quietly. He knew that his intake wouldn’t be able to handle the entire length but he wasn’t going to deny wanting to taste more of the others spike. Already easing the spike in his intake his engines revving. Megatron gave another loud moan followed by another buck of his hips. Optimus hummed while bobbing his helm up and down following Megatron’s movements. 

Megatron growled lowly at the feel of the others warm cavern envelop his spike. The vibrations caused by the humming feeling oh so good to his spike. Without thinking he place a servo over a blue audial finial messaging it causing the smaller mech to purr in appreciation. Megatron grinned as he shifted so he was sitting up making sure not to interrupt the tri-colored mech. But he couldn’t help the urge to give his own sensual touches. Trailing a digit up the others spinal strut causing Optimus to shiver. 

Chuckling Megatron continued the tantalizing touches as Optimus tried to focus on the impressive spike. Sadly his need to feel said spike in him was becoming harder to abate. And Megatron’s teasing touches weren’t making anything better! He let out a small whimper as he unconsciously raised his aft in the air wanting more attention directed to his already leaking valve. Lifting his helm up he stared at Megatron both annoyed but aroused.

“Must you tease me so?!” Optimus questioned while annoyed. Megatron chuckled as he purposefully rubbed his pede against his interface panel. Optimus shivered at the touch. 

“If I get to see you even more riled up then yes I’d love to tease you more so.” Megatron whispered while pushing Optimus down with one servo while his other trailed down to caress his valve covering making Optimus jolt and arch up into the touch. Megatron gave a purr at the reaction. 

“Open.” He commanded the panel snapping back immediately revealing a soaking valve. Megatron grinned at the sight while Optimus gave a needy whine. Megatron hushed him. After all no matter how much they both wanted to frag Optimus still needed to be prepared properly to take his spike.

“Now now none of that Optimus.” He said in a mocking scold as he pressed a digit into the soaping valve. Optimus let out a tiny moan while bucking his hips against the digit. He really was impatient! Megatron shook his helm while chuckling as he thrust his single digit in slowly. Eventually adding another and another while Optimus gave out sweet moans, mewls, and needy whines. 

Optimus gave another moan as he bucked onto Megatron’s servo. It felt good but it wasn’t enough! He needed something much longer and far more thicker to appease him! 

Suddenly Megatron’s digits pulled out of his valve which cycled down trying to keep them there. A deep chuckle was heard making Optimus wither in apprehension. 

“Don’t worry Optimus. You’ll be filled soon.” Was the only warning he had before he felt Megatron’s thrust into him. He arched up with a loud moan. It was a shallow thrust but reached far more sensor nodes then the grey mechs digits could ever hope to touch. Megatron growled out as he grasped Optimus hips thrusting in him while inching more of his oh so delicious spike in further. 

Megatron’s helm lowered to his neck cables already licking and nipping along the side. Optimus moved his hips in time with Megatron’s thrusts. He really loved to be spiked! 

Megatron loved the feel of Optimus valve tightening around his spike slightly and those sweet moans that pour from his mouth. Truly this mech would be his best berthmate in a long time! 

“How does it feel Optimus?” Megatron growled out as he kept pounding into that sweet valve. Optimus jolting with waves of pleasure as his processor tried to comprehend the question.

“S-so AH! G-g-gooood~!” Optimus moaned out as Megatron’s spike kept hitting clusters of sensor nodes causing him to moan more. His own spike was also out pressed between his own frame and Megatron’s each thrust causing both their frames to move effectively stimulating his spike. 

The intensity of being pounded in by such a larger mech was so amazing! It was like an oh so sweet treat that once tasted would never leave you afterwards. The feel of that large spike filling him as he trembled all over was pure bliss! Optimus was even having trouble in thinking straight. Every time he tried to think his processor would pull up a blank. And when he did have something it’d be swept away but a new wave of sinful pleasure. Oh and Megatron’s voice that made him taste sweet syrupy energon was definitely the best part. Especially when that sinful voice would lower an octave and whisper such indecent things!

Optimus was feeling his overload inching closer the more Megatron thrust in. But he still felt bold as he cried out another demand, one which he’d love to be met!

“Ha-Harder!” He said while trying to press his hips down even more. He heard a breathless chuckle come from Megarton. The grey mech completely eager to comply with the younger ones demand. His thrusts becoming far more harsher and more erratic that even Optimus couldn’t follow. Well then again Optimus was a moaning mess absolutely relishing in the feel of such unrestrained treatment! 

Megatron knew why Optimus demanded him to go harder. It wasn’t hard to tell not with his valve tightening up even more. Optimus was close to overloading and he was gladly going to assist the little beauty in reaching that moment. 

Optimus gave another loud moan riddled with static as his overload slammed into him making his valve tighten around Megatron’s spike so heavenly. Which of course coaxed Megatron to give a roar out as he too overloaded. Both mechs gasping out as their fans worked overtime trying to cool down their frames. 

Optimus withered slightly as Megaton’s transfluids filled him up to the brim. He was so exhausted and could already feel his system shutting down for the night cycle. Slowly his optics shut off as he slowly fell into recharge. 

Megatron eased his spike out of Optimus valve reveling in the afterglow of their interface. He must say that was the best interface in his entire functioning! He peered down at Optimus noticing that the other’s optics were offline and that his frame wasn’t giving off the sound of active systems running. 

‘He must have been tired out.’ Megatron thought with a small smile. Oh well he could always ask for a second round once they woke up. And with that he also fell into recharge. 

~Next Orn~

Megatron awoke feeling refreshed. He turned over to his side onlining his optics with a smirk for only it to change to a quizzical expression. Where was his little beauty? He certainly wasn’t here.

Slowly sitting up Megatron glanced around his quarters hopping to see Optimus. Sadly even as he got off his berth and search around his quarters he didn’t find the beauty. Which obviously angered him. How could that sly beauty just up and leave?! Without even a goodbye kiss! 

Megatron growled out as he clenched his servos he was about to start shouting out profanities until a data pad caught his optics. It was laid upon his nightstand which he clearly remembers not being there before. Which only left one conclusion Optimus had left it there for him. He frowned as he picked up the data pad turning it on to see there was a note left on it. 

_Dear Megatron,_

__

_I’m truly sorry for not staying longer to tell you this in the mesh. But I left because my friends seem to be panicking over me so I had to leave at once. Please don’t be angry if it were up to me I’d have stayed much long. I must also say that I enjoyed our time together. I do hope to hear from you again!_

_Sincerely,  
Optimus_

 

At the very end was a.....comm code?! Megatron gave a deep laugh as he threw his helm back. To think he had seriously thought Optimus to leave without so much as a means of contact!

~With Optimus~

“Who were you with?” A yellow femme asked as he stared at her friend with a smirk. Optimus looked at her for a moment then gave a playful grin.

“‘face no tell.” He said jokingly as he press a digit to his dermas with a chuckle. The femme gave an overdramatic gasp as she placed a servo over her chassis.

“Not even your best friend?!” She said with a mocking shocked voice. 

“Still not telling~.” Optimus said as the femme gave a huff of frustration. 

“Fine I’ll get it out of you later anyways!” She said while raising her helm up as if to challenge Optimus to prove her wrong. Optimus shook his helm while smiling fondly. 

“ELITA! OPTIMUS IS STILL MISSING!” Came a loud voice as pede steps could be heard coming their way. Causing both mech and femme to turn their attention to another mech that was colored blue with orange accents. 

Elita shock her helm as she pressed a servo to it while sighing while Optimus chuckled.

“I’m back Sentinel.” Optimus said while laughing at his friends shouts of outrage of not contacting either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was slightly embarrassing to upload but I was working on this so much like pretty much the entire week and part of last week! So it’d be a waste to not upload it! Though I’m a total noob with sexual writing so forgive my mistakes and such. Also is it just me or is there something missing in my writing?......
> 
> Oh well I’ll just see what happens!


End file.
